happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of The Story of The Five Amigos 2 by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "A Visit from Emperor-Land". Plot (After the Amigos leaves Tamón's Ice Cave and also Adélie Valley, they went back to Amigos Cave to see what's happening) *Lombardo: We're here again? *Ramón: Yes and i want to check out everything that is not broken went inside the cave* *Rinaldo: How long is Ramón gonna take? *Raul: I don't know and i want to see Tallboy right now. *Ramón: *inside of the home to check on something* All clear. Nothing here is robbed. *go outside* Boys, nothing is broken and let's go and see Tallboy for now on. *Raul: Ok. *Rinaldo: Now we can go. *Lombardo: Alright. *Nestor: Let's move. (At Emperor-Land) *Ramón: *shout out* Hey Tallboy! *Mumble, Gloria and Erik: Hey! *Ramón: It's good to see you. *Raul: I miss you alot since our backstory. *Rinaldo: Mumble, the fish is yours. *Mumble: Thanks Rinaldo. *eat the fish* *Raul: Nice. *Erik: Ramón, do you have a mate? *Ramón: Sorry smallboy, i wish i could get some from the Adelie Chicas. *Gloria: So, how is the family Ramón? *Ramón: Fine. My mom and dad is here. Including my grandmother. One is missing and it's my grandfather. *Mumble: Oh no. *Gloria: Sad to here. *Ramón: Yeah. He was captured for a very long time before i was born. *Gloria: Don't worry. Maybe, you can go to the Chick's playground if you want. *Ramón: Chick's playground? *Gloria: Yes. The playground is now open at Emperor-Land. *Mumble: There is a little bit of water in the ice and also a crack so you might wanna come. *Ramón: Okay and boys, take Erik with Mumble. *Raul: Now? *Ramón: Yes. *Rinaldo: Mumble and Erik, we are going to the playground. *Mumble: Okay and Erik, let's go. *Erik: Here i go. *Lombardo: Erik, stay as a group. *Erik: Ok Lombardo. *Nestor: Looks clean than a frozen lake. *Lombardo: At least, it has less water. *Ramón: Feel like warm. *Mumble: Alright guys, have all the fun you want. (In the playground, Raul, Lombardo and Rinaldo are tapping on the water, in the crack, Erik is taking a shower, and Ramón with Nestor are making a snowguin.) *Ramón: It's good to make a snowguin since my childhood. *Nestor: Yes. Cleaner than ever. *Ramón: We behaved so well than ever. No one would ever bother us. *Nestor: Yes. They would never will. *Ramón: Oh, the carrot. *Nestor: Ramón, vegetables don't grow on snow. *Ramón: Aw man. Fruits? *Nestor: Not fruit too. *Ramón: Wish we could. *Mumble: Well guys, i'm guarding the place. *Seymour: Hey Mumble. *Mumble: Hi Seymour. *Seymour It's good to see you. But, who are those guys? *Mumble: These are The Amigos. My best friends. Their names are Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo. *Seymour: Cool. I remember seeing them by the time you returned to Emperor-Land. Who's your son over there? *Mumble: That's Erik. *Seymour: Oh, can he dance? *Mumble: No. It's just like my father dropped me as an egg and ended up to not let me sing. *Seymour: Sad to hear. My father was in the end of the line too during the snowstorm thing when my mother is not there. *Mumble: Your mother is around? *Seymour: Yes. *Mumble: Well, you bother me too much and let me be by myself. *Seymour: Ok. Sorry to rush you, i was going on a meeting with Miss Viola. *Mumble: Sure and thanks for coming. *Seymour: You bet. *Ramón: Amigos, come here. *Raul: What is it? *Rinaldo: Do you have anything? *Ramón: No and i would think of something that should save Tamón. *Lombardo: Papercilps! *Ramón: Let me see. *take out paperclips on his hair* Ah, these things are from forbidden shore. *Rinaldo: You hold them all the time? *Ramón: No. I found it today at the party during the sculpture shop. I found this little tiny thing and it's the paperclips. *Nestor: What are you gonna do with it? *Ramón: Nothing. We used them at Adelie-Land. *Lombardo: And we can play whatever we want to. *Rinaldo: What about like taking a shower? *Raul: That's not fun at all. *Nestor: Is there something a bit rushed? *Ramón: No. These little things are mine. *Erik: Hey guys, what are those things your using. *Lombardo: It's the papercilps from the Forbiddien Shore and we got them during a quest to find Lovelace. *Erik: Oh. Are these from the aliens? *Ramón: Yes. *Raul: You know it. *Mumble: Guys, what are those? *Ramón: Paperclips. *Mumble: Wow, let's go to Adelie-Land to see Lovelace about the things you have. *Ramón: What? *Raul: We're in trouble? *Mumble: No, i want them to know where you discover it? *Ramón: I tell you. *Rinaldo: No, don't tell. *Nestor: Rinaldo, what point you don't understand. *Rinaldo: Leave it alone Nestor. *Mumble: Guys stop. We already have enough of this argument. *Ramón: Okay. *Rinaldo: You didn't started it. *Mumble: Erik, i have to go. Stay with Gloria. *Erik: Okay. *Mumble: Let's go everyone. *Gloria: Boys, where are you going? *Mumble: I'm going to Adelie-Land to see Lovelace about what these things are. But i want you to take care of Erik for me when i'm out. *Gloria: Okay and come on Erik. *Erik: Mommy, mommy *hugs his mom* *Lombardo: Now we can move on. *Ramón: Alright, let's go. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 5) Previous: The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos